1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bilevel trailers generally and more particularly to such a trailer having a lower deck for carrying a motor vehicle and a lowerable upper deck for carrying a second wheeled vehicle thereon such as a boat carrying boat trailer.
Many people take vacations in motor homes or other large recreational vehicles and tow therebehind a smaller motor vehicle to use once the vacation location has been reached. It is also desirable to take a second wheeled vehicle to use at the vacation destiny, such as a wheeled boat trailer having a boat thereon, golf cart or other wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
A trailer manufactured by Trailex Incorporated of Canfield, Ohio is such a bilevel trailer, however, the upper level must be cranked directly vertically upwardly and requires separated winches, front and rear to lift the upper level. A trailer shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,830 is the bilevel type but again, as in the Trailex device, the upper level is winched vertically upwardly and has four fixed vertical posts, with a separate cable to each post to raise the upper level; U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,814 shows a bilevel trailer with a tiltable upper level, however, such device is for carrying boats only on the upper level and uses the same winch and cable for loading the boat on the upper level as it does for raising the upper level. Additionally, when tilted the whole trailer tilts and the rear thereof touches the ground. This would require a great loading effort to move the trailer to its driving configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,420 shows a bilevel trailer with the upper level again moving vertically and with a scissor arm arrangement connecting the upper and lower levels and hydraulic jacking means for raising the upper level.